Scarlet Heart
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Regina se siente sola, ya que Henry a preferido a Emma sobre ella, ademas de que su amor por la rubia no es correspondido porque la rubia esta con Hook, así que decide cruzar la linea, pero no contaba con un efecto secundario, cierta parte de su anatomía ha cambiado, llega a un bar ahí conoce a una mesera, que le cambiara la vida, descubriéndose sexualmente. G!PRegina, SWANQUEEN.
1. Prologo

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 **Esto es dedicado a _kirara1109_ , es pero que te guste… es algo nuevo para mí, y la verdad es que me senté enfrente de la compu y en menos de una hora estaba escribiendo sin parar, tal vez no es como me lo sugeriste, hay algunos cambios ahí... pero te puedo asegurar que tendrá la mayoría o mejor dicho solo dos o tres cosas cambie, pero de lo demás te puedo asegurar que es lo que me pediste.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Era una noche de lluvia, un mercedes se estacionaba en la mansión con el número 108, bajo del auto sin importarle mojarse hasta que alguien se paró junto ella con una sombrilla.

– **Mi olfato me dijo que ya estabas aquí-** la morena miro a la otra morena frente a ella

– **Loba tenías que ser-** le sonrio, la otra negó ya se habia acostumbrado el sarcasmo de la morena, pero sabía que la otra aunque sea un poquito le quería

– **¿Te ayudo?-** le pregunto

– **Sí, despierta a Zayn, mientras yo cargo a Heath…-** la morena inmediatamente tomo al pequeño fordito entre sus brazos el cual se removió pero solo se acomodó mejor, sonrio con tristeza mientras abría la sombrilla para evitar que el pequeño se mojara

Vio como Ruby cargaba a Zayn el cual solo se dejaba hacer, entraron a la mansión, y tras la loba poner al chico en el sofá de la sala, se sentó junto a él, mientras Regina subía a poner al bebe en el que sería su habitación desde ahora, bajo minutos después para ver como Zayn reía de algo que Ruby habría dicho.

– **¿Quieren cena?-** pregunto al llegar junto a ellos

– **Me encantaría quedarme a cenar, pero la abuelita está sola atendiendo el restaurant… y seguro me armara un escándalo cuando llegue, así que en otra ocasión-** sonrio

– **Está bien, trata que no meterte en problemas-** le miro **– ¿cómo sigue tus costillas?-** la otra suspiro

– **Están mejorando aún tengo algún hematoma, pero me sorprende que no se haya curado rápido-** le recordó

– **Es normal fue Rumpel…-** le resalto que el hombre uso magia para eso

– **Cierto** -sonrio tristemente **–me voy, Zayn nos vemos, vendré pronto así podremos jugar a los videojuegos… seguro te gano-** le aseguro

– **Ya lo veremos-** contesto el chico moreno ojos azules

– **Nos veos Regina** -la morena la despidió en la puerta

– **Bye señorita Lucas-** bromeo

– **See…-** la loba se fue corriendo

La morena negó, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando una mano se lo impidió, estuvo a punto de formar una bola de fuego si no hubiera visto quien era, sus ojos estaban abiertos al ver a la persona, la cual no se veía muy contenta.

– **¿Dónde has estado?-** pregunto seria, haciendo que la morena entrara para ella cerrar la puerta

– **Swan… ¿Qué demonios te importa?** -le grito

– **Me importa por esto estoy aquí, he estado aquí durante los últimas semanas, tu no estabas… y ahora apareces de la nada, para rematar ese estúpida de Ruby estaba aquí-** la rubia estaba molesta

– **Nadie te ha pedido que estés aquí, lo has hecho porque lo quieres, la verdad no sé qué buscas aquí… si me has dejado claro… que no soy nadie aquí-** le señalo

– **No cambies el tema-** le tomó del brazo con fuerza **– ¿Dónde has estado?** **Contéstame-** le jalo **– ¿con quién?-** seguía preguntando

– **¡Suéltame!-** le pido **–Swan Suéltame, que me lastimas-** pedía, no quería usar su magia pero sabía que si seguía así no le quedaría más que hacerlo **–No te lo voy a decir, así que suéltame-** estaba por lanzarle una bola de fuego

– **Te lo exijo Regina dime ¿Dónde estabas y con quién?-** estaba furiosa

– **Mama… ¿Qué pasa? Zayn se acercaba con cuidado hacia ellas-** Emma al escuchar eso se quedó de piedra y más cuando un pequeño de no más de 8 añas hacia aparición en una silla de ruedas

– **Zayn-** le llamo, la morena aprovecho que la rubia estaba petrificada para soltarse **–No es nada, la señorita ya se iba-** hablo, eso hizo que Emma reaccionara

– **No me voy a ninguna parte, no hemos terminado de hablar, nuestro hijo está preocupado por ti-** hablo, no sabía pero escuchar al niño decirle mama a la morena despertó algo que no quería ponerle nombre, no le gusto que alguien ajeno a ella llamara mama a la morena, Henry el hijo de ambas solo podía llamarla así

– **¿Hijo? ¿Tengo otro hermano**?-pregunto con inocencia

– **Zayn no…-** no pudo terminar

– **No, él no es tu hermano… es mi hijo con Regina-** la rubia no sabía porque quería dejar claro eso, Regina la fulmino con la mirada

– **Zayn mira… cariño, después de explico… regresa a la sala, en un momento estoy ahí… para ver que cenaremos…** -el niño asintió

– **Si mama-** contesto para después irse

– **¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Por qué te llama mama? Henry es tu único hijo-** Emma estaba más que furiosa

– **Mira Emma, es mejor que te vayas… ya te dije que no tengo porque decirte nada, pero como sé que no em harás caso, te lo diré el niño que viste se llama Zayn y es mi hijo…-** le contesto

– **No, tú no tienes más hijo, tú no puedes tener más hijos, solo es Henry, y es nuestro-** seguía

– **Cállate Zayn es mi hijo, si quieres te muestro su acta de nacimiento-** la rubia le miro

– ¡Muéstramelo!-exigió, la morena suspiro sabía que no se iría sin que se lo diera, la verdad es que estaba odiando este momento, si reacciono de esta manera solo por saber que Zayn era su hijo, no quería saber que pasaría si se enteraba del pequeño Heath

La morena entro seguido de la rubia hacia donde estaba su bolso, saco el acta de nacimiento del chico y se lo entrego, la rubia lo tomo casi arrebatándolo de sus manos, comenzó a leerlo y poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo.

– **Zayn August Mills-Cowell-** leyó **–nombre de la madre Regina Mills… Taylor Cowell-levanto** la mirada del acta para mirar a la morena que tenía un semblante serio **– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es Taylor Cowell?-** pregunto apretando la mandíbula

– **Es mi otra mama-** contesto el pequeño que se habia acercado ya que le quería decir que el intercomunicador del bebe sonaba

– **¿Qué?-** miro a la morena **–Tiene que ser una broma-** arrojo el acta de nacimiento **–deja de jugar de esa manera Regina, ese niño no es tu hijo… tu solo tienes un hijo, y es nuestro, de las dos, tuyo y mío, Henry-** recalco

– **Mama-** le llamo el pequeño

– **No le llames mama-** grito al pequeño **–Ella no es nada tuyo** -seguía, Regina no entendía que era lo que pasaba con la rubia

– **Deja de gritarle-** le grito a la rubia que se cayó al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a llorar

– **Yo… yo…-** traba de hablar

– **Es mejor que te vayas… no te quiero aquí, no te quiero ver…-** en eso el llanto de un bebe sonó por toda la estancia

– **¿Qué es eso?-** pregunto

– **Eso te quería decir, Heath está llorando-** el pequeño apenas podía hablar y hacer entender

– **Zayn quédate aquí…-** miro a la rubia **–Y tu vete-** le dijo

– **No me iré de aquí-** y sin más fue ella la que salio primero para subir las escaleras para caminar hacia donde prevenía el llanto

– **No-** intento Regina **–Swan, Swan vuelve aquí-** la siguió, se detuvo cuando logro alcanzarla, y lo que vio la dejo anonadada ahí en medio de la habitación que ahora pertenecía la pequeño Heath estaba la rubia quien tenía al pequeño en brazos quien ahora no lloraba, solo veía curioso

– **Regina-** le miro

– **Emma… dame a mi hijo-** intento acercarse

– **No, él no puede ser tu hijo… no me niego…-** miraba la bebe, este tenía mucho parecido a la morena, su piel era morena, sus ojos eran cafés como los de ella, su cabello era negro… era una copia en miniatura de la morena

– **¿Por qué?-** le pregunto

– **Tu no tenías que tener más hijos-** le miraba

– **Swan dámelo… seguro tiene hambre por eso lloro-** la morena tenía miedo, Emma no era ella misma no desde que entro aquí, lo habia comprobado cuando le grito a Zayn

– **¿Quién es el padre?-** le dijo, la morena suspiro

– **No tiene padre… si no otra madre…-** contesto, la rubia le miro **–Se llama Heath Mills-Cowell, Emma dame al bebe y prometo explicarte todo-** la rubia le miro y luego al bebe que se habia acomodado contra su pecho el cual le tenía agarrado su dedo con fuerza

– **Al parecer él me quiere…-** la morena vio a lo que se refería y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara, pero después recordó que la rubia estaba con Hook y se le borro, sabiendo que jamás pasaría y menos ahora **–Toma…-** el entrego al bebe

– **Emma…-** intento

Se quedó sin habla cuando la rubia desapareció en una humo negro, eso no podía ser verdad, Ruby le habia dicho que Emma habia sufrido un pequeño accidente y que su magia estaba descontrolada, no le dijo que Emma tenía el poder del oscuro.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Primer capítulo de Scarlet Heart, la verdad es que no se si vaya a gustar, así que espero los comentarios, este es el Prólogo… pero lo que paso antes para llegar a esto será contado en los próximos capítulos._


	2. Chapter 1: Heart Break

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 **Anaxis:** _eso lo iras descubriendo cuando regresemos al presente… pero creo que puede llegar a gustarte como se irá desarrollando la historia._ **LyzzEQ** : _lo descubrirás en los próximos capítulos…_ **Kykyo-chan** , **Alexade,** **NonSam:** _me gustaría complacerte con lo de la novia de Regina, pero la historia ya estaba pensado desde hace tiempo, y no puedo cambiarla, tal vez no te guste, y a lo de que Megan Fox la represente, ammm… habia pensando en Kristen Stewart ahora como rubia_ , , **farren norieli** : _no te desesperes aun no has leído la historia, poco a poco te iras enterando de la verdad, y solo puedo asegurar que habrá SwanQueen babies,_ **Guest,** **Guest** , **Jblack,** **kirara1109:** _Para eso estamos para complacer las peticiones y me complace que te haya gustado y espero que lo siga haciendo_ , .

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Heart Break**_

Regina no entendía como Henry habia dejado de quererla, aun recordaba cuando era mucho más pequeño, como cuando tenía alguna pesadilla era en sus brazos se calmaba, ahora su pesadilla era ella, según lo que el chico le habia gritado en una de las tantas veces que intento llevarlo de nuevo a la mansión, ahora recostada en la cama del pequeño dejaba que sus lágrimas rodaron por ese mar chocolate.

Podía culpar a la familia de encantadores, podía echarle la culpa a esa salvadora de pacotilla que la tenía loca, pero sabía que la única culpable era ella, fue ella la que lanzo su maldición la que arrastro a todos a ese mundo, la que hizo que Emma no creciera con sus padres, que la rubia sufriera toda su vida, todos se daban cuenta de eso.

Pero quien se daba cuenta de lo que ella habia sufrido, quien se preocupaba por ella, quien pensaba en ella, cuando pequeña su madre le golpeaba por algún error que cometiera, llegando a tener la cicatriz de sus labios por un golpe con la fusta con la que golpeaban a los caballos, nadie se daba cuenta de esos hechos, estaban mas ocupados echándole la culpa que viendo que solo era una persona buscando algo que siempre se le fue negado.

Casi se quedaba dormida cuando unos golpes en la puerta la obligaron a salir de donde estaba, intento arreglarse pero realmente no le importaba ya nada, lo que si no espero es encontrarse con Emma en su puerta y Henry que miraba con fastidio hacia ella.

– **Lo siento, Henry necesita más ropa, y…-** la salvadora intentaba explicar

– **No tienes por qué explicarle nada-** hablo el chico **–Voy por ella, no tardo-** ni siquiera fue capaz de decirle algo a la morena, aunque se por educación

– **Regina, en verdad lo siento… no sé qué pasa con el… lo conoces, ya sabes…-** en verdad intentaba disculparse por la actitud del chico, la morena negó

– **Yo si se, el me odia-** contesto apretando la mandíbula **–Felicidades, ha ganado como siempre-** la rubia le miro con pesar

– **Regina…-** intento

– **No diga nada señorita Swan-l** e corto **–por favor cierre la puerta cuando se vayan-** dijo son más dándose vuelta para irse hacia la cocina

La morena tomo la botella de sidra que tenía ahí y sin más comenzó a beberla, la verdad es que ya nada le importaba, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando cuando las batallas las iba perdiendo una tras otras.

Emma habia visto el dolor que la morena sentía al momento en que Henry se la pasaba ignorándola además de hiriéndola con sus palabras, sabía que tenía que hablar con el chico, pero no tenía ningún argumento para hacerlo, el solo estaba reaccionando a todas la mentira que se le fueron dicho en estos años, pero también habia algo que le decia que Regina la necesitaba.

– **Ya está-** Henry regresaba con una mochila llena de ropa, y miraba disimuladamente en busca de la morena **–nos vamos-** dijo cuándo no la encontró

– **Sí, Regina me dijo que cerrara antes de irme-** el chico hizo como si no le importara y salio de ahí con la mirada fría

Regina que bebía en la cocina, escucho la puerta cerrarse, y se dejó caer de nuevo, sus lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos color chocolate, no sabía como pero se encontraba en la sala con cuatro botellas de alcohol junto a ella, tampoco sabía que la habia llevado a marcar el número de la Sheriff, solo lo supo cuando la misma tocaba a su puerta.

– **¿Qué quieres aquí Sheriff?-** Emma no esperaba encontrársela de esa, digo habían pasado cuatro horas desde que se fue de la Mansión, y ella hacia sus rondas de la noche, así que cuando recibió la llamada de la morena, le sorprendió mucho, ya apenas podía pararse de lo borracha que estaba, su miraba apenas y logra enfocarla

– **Regina-** la sostuvo ya que estuvo a punto de caerse al dar un mal paso.

Emma la sujeto bien para meterla dentro, no podía creer encontrarse así a la alcaldesa, no todos los días tenías esa oportunidad de verla así, diciendo incoherencias.

– **Es hermosa señorita Swan-** esas palabras le hicieron abrir los ojos como platos jamás pensó que esa morena pudiera decirle algo así, sabía que era producto del alcohol, pero algo dentro de ella le gusto eso

– **Regina-** la sujeto más fuerte **–Vamos a su cuarto-** la trataba de ayudarla a subir las escaleras

– **Que rápida Swan-** le miro **–Pero no voy aponerme-** decia con la voz pastosa por el alcohol, la rubia no lo creía, de donde salía ese lado de la morena

– **Deja Regina-** intentaba llegar a la habitación sin ningún accidente y así fue, entro con Regina casi resbalándosele.

La coloco mejor y la subio a la cama, sabía que no era bueno dejarla dormir con esa ropa, que se sentiría incomodo, pero también sabía que si lo hacia la otra podía incinerarla, aun con miedo comenzó a sacarle los zapatos.

– **Pervertida Swan-** dijo la morena mirándola con ese para de ojos color chocolate que brillaban con algo que la otra no supo descifrar

– **Regina no es…-** no pudo terminar decir cuando la otra ya la habia jalada hacia ella y estampado su boca con la de ella.

Emma abrió los ojos cuando sintió los labios de la morena, en un principio intento alejarse, pero algo le hizo comenzar a corresponder el beso, así es como es que las dos terminaron sin ningún rastro de ropa, recorriéndose de arriba hacia abajo, dejando algunas marcas en ellos, dándose placer, conociéndose de una manera tan íntima, Regina tenía una enorme sonrisa al caer rendida tras alcanzar el orgasmo, Emma no podía creer lo que habia pasado.

Las horas fueron pasando la morena dormía profundamente, y la rubia apenas habia logrado conciliar el sueño, cuando el despertador sonó, lo que ocasiono que Regina abriera los ojos y se encontrara entre los brazos de la Sheriff que la miraba asustada, la morena comenzaba a recordar lo que habia pasado, por lo que comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa la cual no logro llegar a serlo completamente ya que Emma lo rompió.

– **Esto fue un error-** se levantó de la cama alo más rápido posible y comenzó a vestirse

– **Emma…** intento

– **No Regina, fue un puto error acostarme contigo, no sé en que demonios pensaba, dios, si la gente se entera de esto, no, no, debemos olvidarlo, jamás volverá a pasar, por dios, somos dos mujeres, digo debo odiarte, me has hecho tanto daño, no…-** ella seguía hablando sin percatarse lo que sus palabras ocasionaban en Regina.

La morena pensó que con lo que habia pasado entre ellas, Emma por fin se daría cuenta de lo que realmente ella sentía por ella, pero no fue así, aquí estaba ella diciéndole que todo fue un error, que nunca debió pasar, despreciando lo que habia pasado, Regina sintió su corazón dolor a tal grado de comenzar a cuartearse.

– **Me voy, yo… no quiero volver a verte…-** salio lo más rápido de ahí, dejando a la alcaldesa con lágrimas en los ojos, hecha una ovillo en la cama.

 _/SwanQueen/_

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, y para Regina fue muy lento, no habia visto a Emma desde la vez que la dejo en la habitación, ella tampoco intento buscarla, un conservaba su orgullo, pero tampoco habia salido de su Mansión, el dia que decidió hacerlo, fue le dia que su corazón agrietado se rompió.

Después de semanas sin salir, ahora la hacía necesitaba cosas en la despensa, así que iba al supermercado, lo que no espero fue ver la escena que la rompería de una vez por todas.

Caminaba con la cabeza en alto, quien la veía no veía a la alcaldesa que se pasaba todas las noches llorando por su hijo o por la idiota de la Sheriff, no sé que como si lo supieran, estaba por entrar al supermercado, cuando risas, risas que conocía muy bien la hicieron voltear, y lo que vio hizo que su pecho se oprimiera.

En la acera de enfrente se encontraba Emma y Henry, eso le hizo sonreír, pero la persona que estaba ahí, abrazando la cintura que ella tuvo el placer de acariciar sin nada puesto, ahí estaba el, ese maldito manco, ese que reía con ellos, el que caminaba, quien ahora besaba los labios de la rubia que se dejaba hacer, mientras Henry reía por la escena.

En un momento Emma subio los ojos topándose con ese mirar chocolate que les miraba con impotencia, la rubia tenso el cuerpo, sintió ganas de vomitar, su estómago estaba haciéndole malas jugada, desvió la mirada, sintió su corazón doler, por qué negarlo más, sentía cosas por Regina, que jamás iba a ser capaz de aceptar y menos por el miedo de ser rechazada de nuevo, que sus padres la repudiaran, y Henry, no quería perder nada de lo que ahora tenía, cuando volvió alzar la vista no la encontró por ninguna parte.

– **Emma… amor ¿estás bien?-** el pirata preguntaba, al ver que miraba a todos lados

– **Sí, solo que me pareció ver a alguien…-** dijo tratando de no tomarle importancia, Henry también miro hacia todos lados pero no vio nadie.

Siguieron su camino tratando de volver a lo de antes, pero para Emma no era fácil, y más al ver la mirada herida de la morena, ver cómo les miraba con anhelación.

Regina no pudo soportar más, salio lo mas rápido hacia su Mansión, se echó a llorar sobre su cama, lloro lo más que pudo e iba a volver a beber, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo, por que hacerlo, si no tenía a nadie ahí que la quisiera, porque no irse, salir de ese maldito pueblo que solo la condenaba a ser infeliz, porque no buscar una oportunidad fuera.

– **No más-** se dijo **–No puedo seguir así-** se levantó de la cama

Sin pensarlo más busco una pequeña maleta, donde metió algunas prendas de ropa, alguna cosas que le podían servir, y son más tomo su cartera, salio hacia su Mercedez, subio sus cosas ni se preocupó en prender la luces de la Mansión, solo salio de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, manejo hasta la línea que mostraba el límite de Storybrooke, miro hacia atrás por última vez antes de arrancar, dejando atrás a Emma y Henry.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Y así comenzamos con esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, cualquier cosa que no les agrade o algunas dudas, háganmelas saber._

 _Próximo capitulo…_ _ **Encuentro**_


	3. Chapter 2: Encuentro

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 _ **Guest, kykyo-chan:**_ _quien no lo desearía, esa mujer es una bomba de sensualidad_ _ **,**_ _ **NonSam:**_ _así tiene que ser la historia, puede que no te parezca pero eso sirvió para que Regina decidiera irse, herida, ya que encontrara quien la sane, a lo del bebe, es verdad Regina tiene magia, pero cualquiera no haría nada si vez que tu hijo lo tiene alguien más que aun conozcas no la reconoces y no te deja hacer nada, lo del hechizo no creo que sea posible ya lo veras en los próximos capítulos, a lo de Henry creo que en esta capitulo te darás cuenta que será muy difícil que Regina pueda ver a Henry como lo vio algún dia, a lo de Emma, no será fácil, realmente Regina estará lastimada y dolida, cuando regrese, puede que ayude a Emma, pero no quiere decir que intentara algo con ella, y no creo que podamos pasar a una relación polígama, este historia fue idea de alguien más, por lo cual es necesario que pase algo fuerte para el regreso de Regina_ _ **,**_ _ **Farren Norieli:**_ _a lo de cada cuento actualizare, eso se deberá al tiempo que me tome revisarlo y ver que no haya fallas en alguna parte, además del tiempo que tenga por mis obligaciones y trabajo, y a lo de Hook, no te preocupes desaparecerá poco a poco,_ _ **LyzzEQ,**_ _ **Aerumina Rampante**_ _ **,**_ _ **EvaZ**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Encuentro**_

Acelero sin volver a mirar atrás, lo que no se espero es ser rodeada por una nube de color azulada y gris, sintió su cuerpo cambiar, no esperaba que eso pasara, el duendecito no le dijo que eso pasaría, no tardó mucho en que la nube se disipara y que sintiera cierta parte que no esperaba jamás ver.

Lo sintió, pero no quería creerlo, así que con mucho miedo bajo la mirada, abrió y cerro la boca, como un pez, sus ojos estaban abriendo a mas no poder, con miedo llevo su mano hacia esa parte y casi se desmaya, lo que le estaba pasando hizo que se olvidara por unos minutos del porque se estaba yendo, pero inmediatamente lo recordó.

Emma no la quería, habia preferido fingir que nada habia pasado entre ellas, andar con ese capitán delineador, que era lo que tenía ese idiota que ella no, por dios ella era una reina, en comparación del pirata que no era nada ante ella, pero lo habia preferido, y todo porque con él podía vivir una vida normal, por dios que era normal en Storybrooke

Se fijó una vez más en lo que ahora tenía en su entrepierna y suspiro, que más le iba pasar, aporreo su mano contra el volante, haciendo que el claxon sonara, eso le hizo recordar que estaba huyendo de ahí, que quería alejarse, quería tratar de encontrar lo que siempre se le habia negado.

Volvió arrancar el auto, ahora ya nada le impediría irse de ahí, siguió manejando por horas hasta que vislumbro los primeros indicios que estaba llegando a la ciudad.

Storybrooke…

Emma no podía dejar de pensar en Regina, en su mirada, en lo estúpida que estaba siendo por no ser capaz de aceptar que sentía mucho más por ella de lo que aparentaba, así que decidida hablar con ella, arranco hacia la mansión, era casi las siete de la noche, así que le sorprendió y preocupo a la vez, que las luces de la Mansión estuvieran apagadas.

Bajándose del escarabajo, inmediatamente entro en la casa, prendió las luces, esperando encontrarse con que la morena estuviera por ahí, pero su sorpresa fue mayor que al entrar y no encontrar a nadie, ni siquiera en la recámara de la morena el cual ya conocía lo que si le inquieto es que algunos cajones y el armario faltaban cosas, una maleta también no estaba, no quería pensar mal, pero al parecer Regina se habia ido.

Sintió su pecho doler al comprimirse al pensar que no la volvería a ver, que Regina se habia ido por su culpa, lo sabía lo era, pero es que tenía miedo, no sabía cómo afrontar los sentimientos que sentía por aquella morena, que la volvía loca, así que habia tenido que fingir que le atraía Killian que realmente sentía algo por él, cuando lo único le causaba los besos, las caricias eran repulsión y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, pero tenía que fingir, tenía ser lo que sus padres querían.

Se sentó en la cama de la morena, comenzando a recorrerla con las manos acariciando las sabanas que sabían bien cubrían a la morena, con sus manos tomo las sabanas y la llevo hasta su nariz, tenía la necesidad de sentir a la morena aunque sea de esa morena, no quería extrañarla, pero lo estaba haciendo.

– **Regina, mi Gina… soy una idiota, tengo tanto miedo que aceptar que te quiero, que me quite lo que he conseguido, una familia, temo que al decirlo ello me desprecien y me repudien, pero al temer por eso te pierdo, te pierdo…-** se abrazó a la almohada de la morena y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _ **Boston…**_

Regina manejo hasta que deslumbro las luces de la ciudad, manejo hasta un pequeño hotel que realmente se veía elegante y se registró, al estar ya en u cuarto sintió que neceitaba salir, no podía estar ahí encerrada, apenas eran la nueve de la noche, habia tiempo de disfrutar, no quería seguir siendo esa alcaldesa recatada, esa que no hacía nada que se saliera de su control, así que encontrando algo más acorde a ella, ahora por cuestiones no previstas no podía llevar vestidos, así que habia ido alguna tienda que estuviera abierta a esa hora, para conseguir algunos pantalones y porque no unas blusas, después de hacer sus compras regreso a su habitación.

Tomo una ducha, y con algo de asco lavo la nueva adquisición de su cuerpo, la verdad es que no le habia hecho gracias encontrar esa parte en ella, le daba cosa ahora tenerlo ahí, no sabía cómo lo iba a manejar, es mas no sabía qué hacer con él, cuando tuvo que ir al baño, con mucho asco lo saco y toco, habia manchado completamente el inodoro, ya que no lograba atinarle al interior del inodoro.

Casi vomitando tuvo que limpiar su desastre, después del baño, se cambió con su ropa nueva, se miró al espejo y se vio distinta, es como si el haber salido de ese pueblucho le haya funcionado para bien ya que su cabello se veía un poco más largo y lacio, sus ojos chocolates eran profundos, sus labios carnosos y rojos, ese lunar que la hacía lucir sexy, y porque no, esa cicatriz que el recordaba lo que su madre le hizo, pero que ahora la hacían lucir con madurez.

Dejo de verse, se maquillo, se alisto, para luego salir de ahí, no sabía a donde iría, pero poco le importo, habia rentado un auto, cuando salio hacer sus compras por lo que manejo por la ciudad, mirando las luces que la iluminaban, algo la hizo detenerse en un pub, no se veía en las mejores condiciones, pero algo la atrajo hacia ahí, algo la estaba jalando hacia ese lugar, así que dejo hacer.

Entro con algo de precaución, al entrar se encontró que el lugar era un bar de stripper, se sorprendió pero su mirada inmediatamente se fue hacia las chicas que bailaban sobre el escenario, nadie creería que Regina pudiera estar comiéndose con la mirada a esas mujeres que prácticamente estaban desnudas.

En ese momento Emma habia desaparecido de su mente, ya no estaba pesando en el dolor que le causo al verla con el hombrecito que se creía capitán, ni en las palabras hirientes de Henry hacia ella, ahora ellos estaba en segundo plano, ahora su mente estaba en otro lado.

Cuando dejo de ver hacia el escenario al darse vuelta, sintió como algo se estrellaba contra su pecho y como el líquido le mojaba todo.

– **Oh lo siento, yo perdón…** -la persona con la que habia chocado, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, frente a ella estaba una rubia, de ojos verdosos que le miraba con vergüenza – **No la vi, yo… usted salio de la nada-** seguía la chica, la morena no dejaba de verla, porque se sentía atraía hacia esa rubia

– **¿Por qué no te fijas?… miraba como me dejaste-** hablo fríamente, cosa que el sorprendió ya que ella habia sido tan culpable como la otra

– **Yo…-** intento eso un moreno cabellos oscuros, ojos cafés oscuros se acercó

– **¿Que pasa aquí?** -pregunto con su voz grave

– **Yo… yo choque con ella, y le derrame unos tragos encima-** la rubia le hablaba con miedo, y eso Regina lo pudo percibir

– **Eres una estúpida Taylor** -le grito **–Lo siento me disculpo por ella, para compensar esto, pida todo lo que quiera, corre a cuenta de la casa-** dijo con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a la mesera que supo que todo lo que esa morena pidiera saldría de su salario **–vamos-** tomo del brazo a la chica, Regina iba hablar pero se cayó al escuchar lo que el hombre le dijo **–Lo que ella gaste este noche se te será descontado de tu pago** -le informo

– **Mark, por favor… tú sabes que necesito el dinero, Zayn necesita rehabilitación, por favor…-** suplicaba

– **Eso lo debiste de pesar antes de hacer lo que hiciste-** le recordó **–Esta noche le servirás solo a ella, quiero que esa morena esté a gusto, he visto por como se ve… tiene dinero, y más te vale que regrese-** sin más se fue de ahí

Regina no le gusto como ese hombre trataba a esa chica, jamás habia permitido que un hombre tratara a un mujer de ese modo, ni en sus años de reina en el bosque encantada, jamás le gusto que un hombre se creyera mejor que una mujer, y esto uno iba ser la excepción.

– **Disculpe-** le llamo al ver que se iba

– **¿Si?-** le miro

– **La señorita que usted acaba de tratar no de la mejor manera, solamente tuvo un accidente conmigo, lo cual quiere decir que yo soy tan culpable como ella-** ella misma se sorprendió aceptando su culpabilidad, pero habia algo en esa mujer que le llamaba a ser así con ella, el hombre miro con el ceño fruncido **–Lo que quiero decir es que no me parece justo que le descuente todo lo que yo consuma, así que le pido de la manera más atenta que acepte que yo pague lo que consuma, y además los gastos de lo que se ha caído-** hablo, obviamente Mark torció la boca no le gustó nada el tono de esa mujer, y supo que no sería la última vez que la vería y si fuera el caso el traería muchos problemas.

– **Está bien-** contesto con muy feliz **–Señorita…-** dejo para que la morena contestara

– **Mills, Regina Mills-** le tendió la mano

– **Un gusto soy Mark Stirling-** no estaba nada contento **–Les dejo tengo algunos asuntos que resolver-** dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse

– **Yo… gracias-** dijo hacia la morena que simplemente le ignoro y se sentó en una de las mesas

– **No me las des-** contesto una vez sentada y ver que la otra no se iba

– **Soy Taylor Cowell-** se presentó

– **Ya escuchaste el mío, así que no tiene caso que te lo repita, y como ya estás aquí tráeme una cidra de manzana** -le ordenó, la otra vio sintió algo que no habia sentido jamás por nadie y no solo eso, le hizo sonreír al ver la cara dura y fría de la morena.

Se alejó de ahí para traer el pedido sin dejar de pensar que aquella morena era un misterio, y que estaba dispuesta hacer de todo para descubrir que ocultaba detrás de esa mascara de frialdad, porque por uno segundo que la miro a los ojos pudo ver que su alma estaba herida, y si ella podía ayudar lo haría, para que negarlo le habai gustado, desde que la miro cuando intento disculparse.

 _ **Storybrooke…**_

Emma despertó tres horas después aun abrazando la almohada de la morena, sintió sus mejillas aun húmedas por llorar, miro a su alrededor y supo que en verdad Regina se habia ido, y sabía que fue por su culpa, por ser tan cobarde, pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente seguir fingiendo.

Salio de la Mansión, se subio a su carcacha amarilla y manejo hacia Granny´s, al entrar escucho ruidos en la parte de atrás, por lo que desfundo su arma, camino despacio, y sin hacer ruido camino hacia donde provenían quejidos, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a Ruby comiéndose prácticamente a Belle, al cual estaba empotrada en la pared.

La verdad es que jamás espero encontrarse con esa escena, digo de Ruby lo podía esperar pero de Belle, no ella estaba con el oscuro, no se quería imaginar que pasaría si este se esteraba de la aventura que su mujer estaba teniendo con la loba, sin hacer el mínimo ruido se alejó de ahí.

Cuando ingreso en el interior del restaurante, se encontró con sus padres en una mesa en la que Henry con Killian también compartían, así que con incomodidad se acercó ellos.

– **Buenas noches-** saludo

– **Hola Love-** contesto el pirata dándole un beso, que tuvo que corresponder, aunque las inmensas ganas de vomitar no las pudo evitar

– **¿Dónde estabas Ma?-** pregunto Henry

– **Eh, fui a ver a Regina-** contesto como si nada, lo que captó la atención de todos

– **¿Como esta?-** pregunto Nieves interesada, la verdad es que la de cabello corto realmente no le guardaba más rencor a Regina, sabía que la mujer solo hizo lo que creyó era correcto además habia hecho de todo para demostrar que estaba cambiando y ella le creía

– **No lo sé-** contesto, todos le miraron esperando una respuesta **–Se fue-** contesto con amargura

– **¿Qué?-** casi gritaron todos

– **Sí, la mansión estaba a oscuras cuando llegue, así que entre a ver si ella estaba bien, pero al hacerlo me di cuenta que no estaba, y que faltaban algunas de su cosas, y su mercedes tampoco estaba-** decia recordando que lloro como bebe en la cama de una alcaldesa

– **Eso no es verdad-** Henry dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí

Emma intento seguirlo, pero Hook y sus padres se lo impidieron, tomándola del brazo.

– **Déjalo, el chico necesita estar solo, la noticia que su otra madre se haya ido es dura, puede que el aun este resentido con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que no la quiera, el chico vivió con ella por diez años, donde Regina lo lleno de amor y educación, es por eso-** David hablo

– **Coincido con tu padre hay que darle espacio, además tenemos que ver por Regina, no es normal que desaparezca así-** hablo Nieves

– **Se preocupan por esa bruja, después de lo que les hizo-** hablo Hook molesto, todos le fulminaron con la mirada

– **No hables de Regina de esa manera-** Emma iba a defenderla pero se sorprendido al escuchar a su madre **–Ni que tu fueras un Santo, te recuerdo que eras aliado de Cora** -hablo seria, le pirata solo torció la boca

– **Pensé que odiabas a Regina-** hablo Emma

– **Lo hice, pero fue a la Regina del pasado, la reina malvada, no la Regina que ha hecho todo por demostrar que ha cambiado, esta Regina me agrada, además ya es de la familia, es la otra madre de Henry-** David miro orgulloso a su mujer, mientras Emma se lamentaba por su idiotez, y el pirata imaginándose que no era aceptado por los encantadores.

Henry habia salido corriendo de la cafetería para irse hacia la mansión y comprobar lo que Emma habai dicho, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar llorar sentado en su cuarto, hecho un ovillo, mientras los recuerdos lo consumían, sabía que la partida de su madre habia tendió que ver con él, estaba seguro que era su culpa, nadie sabía lo que el habia hecho, y es que Regina jamás se lo reclamo, y jamás lo vio mal después de lo que hizo.

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Regina se encontraba en la sala de la Mansión leyendo un libro, Henry no habia querido cenar de nuevo con ella, así que lo hizo sola, ahora que estaba relajándose sintió como una pisadas se acercaban a ella, miro hacia donde provenían y vio a Henry.

– **Cariño ¿necesitas algo?** -le pregunto mientras se levantaba

– **Sí, que no te entrometas más-** la morena le miro confusa

– **Henry, no entiendo-** le miraba

– **Crees que Emma te puede amar, claro que no, tu no la mereces, ella jamás podrá quererte, asi que lo que único que deseo es que desaparezca de nuestras vidas, simplemente eres un estorbo, nadie te quiere, no eres nadie aquí, no voy a dejar que contamines a mi madre-** sin que lo esperase el chico le clavo una daga, que no sabía de donde habia sacado, ella jamás imagino que su propio hijo pudiera hacerle eso.

Henry se asustó al ver como la sangre salía de la morena, por lo que soltó la daga y se fue corriendo de ahí, Regina lo uno que pudo hacer fue curarse ella misma, aunque la herida de su corazón jamás lo lograría sanarla con magia, sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

Henry lloraba por ser tan tonto, por no hacer las cosas bien, habia cometido esa estupidez que nadie más sabia y que no quería sabe cómo los demás reaccionarían cuando se enteraran, la decepción en la cara de su morena madre, era un castigo que siempre pagaría, no quería imaginar si Emma se enteraba, o sus abuelos, siguió llorando abrazándose a su mantada que Regina el habia regalado de bebe.

 _ **Boston…**_

Regina comenzaba a despertarse con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, miraba su al rededor y no recordaba el lugar, pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver entrar a la joven camarera rubia a la cual conoció la noche anterior con una bandeja.

– **Qué bueno que despiertas-** sonrio la rubia – **te traje estas pastillas, te servirán para el dolor de cabeza, si te apuras y te das un baño, alcanzas a desayunar con nosotros-** la morena la miro confundida

– **¿Nosotros?-** pregunto

– **Sí, si quieres saber apúrate-** le dijo

Regina no sabía porque le hacía caso a esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía, es más jamás hacia casi, porque lo estaba haciendo ahora, dejo de pensar en eso, y se dirigió hacia el baño, bueno donde supuso que estaba, encontró que la mujer le habia dejado una toalla y algo de ropa que supuso era de ella, se bañó rápidamente, ya que se sentía incomoda, porque no era su baño.

Al terminar y salir, se dio cuenta que era demasiado humilde el lugar, camino hacia donde escuchaba voces, al llegar se encontró con algo que jamás imagino ver, en la pequeña mesa estaba ella, aquella rubia que le estaba llamando demasiado la atención, y enfrente de ella estaba un pequeño de no más de ocho años.

– **Me alegra que ya estés aquí** -le sonrio **–siéntate aquí-** le señalo el lugar junto a ella **–Mira Regina, él es Zayn, mi hermanito, del cual te hable anoche-** la morena le miro, y sin ma recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su cabeza

– **Hola Zayn-** le sonrio **–Tu hermana me hablo mucho de ti-** dijo

– **Hola-** saludo tímidamente el pequeño rubio

Regina recordaba que Taylor la noche anterior le habia traído la sidra de manzana y sin más habían comenzado a platicar como si todo la vida se hubieran conocido, ella le platico que el chico habia tenido un accidente hacía dos años donde sus padre murieron, y el habia quedado en silla de ruedas, pero que los médicos dijeron que con rehabilitación el volvería a caminar, en cabio ella le dijo que estaba alejándose de una persona que la habia lastimado un montón, también le conto que con esa persona tenían un hijo, el cual no quería saber nada de ella, le conto de Emma y la chica le escucho como nadie lo habia hecho.

Ahora recordaba que habia bebido demás y la pobre rubia no sabía dónde se estaba quedando, así que él dijo que llevaría a su casa, por lo que ya sabía que no había pasado nada de lo que en un principio habia pensado en un principio.

Ahora viendo la interacción de las dos personas más en la mesa, no podía dejar de pensar cómo es que habia dejado que esa joven rubia que apenas conoció ayer entrara en su vida, como siendo quien era confió en ella, porque le fue fácil hablar con ella, cuando con nadie lo habia logrado, ni siquiera con Emma, eso la hizo pensar en la rubia, en cómo estaba desprecio sus sentimientos aunque no se los haya dicho, dolía, pesándolo ahora dolía en verdad, su corazón estaba roto, como es que pudo permitirse hablar con esta chica.

Y como es que puede convivir con el niño que le sonríe feliz, eso hace que recuerde a Henry y la sonrisa que tenia se desvanece, el solo recordar, al vez que su hijo habia desaparecido para dar paso a quien no reconoció, quien fue capaz de herirla de esa manera, no puede odiarlo, aunque nadie la juzgaría si lo hiciera, el chico intento matarle, la hirió con una daga, pero no lo hace, aunque eso no impide que lo pueda ver como antes.

Ahora no lo puede ver con ese cariño que le debería tener, jamás pensó que Henry pudiera hacer algo como eso, además el chico sabía que algo pasaba con Emma como es que lo supo, la Sheriff se lo habrá dicho o lo descubrió por sí mismo.

No lo sabe, pero ahora no quiere pensar en ninguno de ellos, así que aparta todo pensamiento de ellos, y se fija en la rubia le sonríe, ella se esfuerza y logra sacar una sonrisa sincera, tal vez después de todo este viajecito le traiga cosas buenas.

– **Entonces Zayn ¿qué te gusta hacer?-** pregunta interesándose por él, el chico ríe y comienza a contarle lo que en verdad le gusta.

Taylor no puede creer lo paciente que es esa mujer que platica con su hermanito, aun no entiende como esa mujer de nombre Emma, porque después de varias copas la otra logro decirle quien era esa mujer que le hacía daño, tampoco entendía como podía preferiría un estúpido hombre cuando tenía enfrente a semejante mujer, la miraba y se le hacía tan atractiva, además de condenadamente sexy.

Si esa Emma la desprecio, causando que este ahí, ella no iba hacer igual que la otra, le habia gustado y no descansaría hasta que la morena fuera suya, y que la amara más de lo que amaba a esa otra tonta, además del gran secreto que la morena guardaba en sus pantalones, el cual habai sentido, ya que durmió en la misma cama.

Regina no se imaginaba que ese encuentro con aquella chica, le traería felicidad como no pensó tenerla, pero también al cual también tenía un tiempo limitado.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Capitulo dos, espero este gustando, cualquier duda o pregunta, ya saben dónde contactarme, yo con gusto les responderé._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **De Vuelta**_


	4. Chapter 3: De Vuelta

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **EvaZ:** _Si, yo también lo creo… realmente es molesto escribir algo así, pero todo tiene un porque, lo verán más adelante,_ **cota:** _es lo más seguro que pasara con Henry pagara con creces su acciones, per también aprenderá de ellas, Emma creo que solo busca aceptación, jamás lo tuvo, y al ver que si estaba con Regina, pensaba que no la aceptarían y rechazarían de nuevo como todas su vida_ **, 15marday:** _agradezco que seas sincera con respecto a cómo llevo los personajes, pero todo tiene un porque, así que espero que lo sigas leyendo,_ **kykyo-chan:** _Taylor va saber utilizarlo bastante bien el tiempo, y a lo de Henry, lee abajo,_ **LyzzEQ:** _bueno… me gustaría oírla, tal vez aciertes_ **, MakotaBonesTaeny, dcromeror.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: De Vuelta**

Habia pasado casi un mes desde que se habia ida de Storybrooke, sabía que tenía que regresar, pero viendo a esa mujer que la ha recibió en su casa jugar con el pequeño Zayn, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que, no podía permitir que en su ausencia en el pueblo se hicieran de cosas raras como que planeaba algo malo o así.

– **¿Tienes que regresar?-** pregunto Taylor sentándose junto a ella

– **Sí, me gustaría no hacerlo, pero aunque no esté muy feliz con mi hijo, y tenga que ver a esa mujer con el pirata del delineador, no estaría muy bien si no lo hago-** la otra mujer bajo la mirada

– **¿Te olvidaras de nosotros?-** no le miro

– **No lo podría hacer, ustedes me han hecho sentir como en una verdadera casa, te prometo que voy a regresar, cada vez que pueda, ahora que ya les conocí no quiero hacerles desaparecer de mi vida-** Taylor le miro con una media sonrisa

– **Quiero que te lleves esto-** Regina no sabía de qué hablaba así que volteo y al hacerlo, lo único que sintió fue los labios de la otra rubia, que le beso, la morena le correspondió, habia gustaba besarla, lo habia comprobado ese mes

– **Taylor-** le miro al separarse

– **No digas nada-** le sonrio, se levantó de donde estaba sentada para ir con Zayn

– **Loca-** sonrio tocándose los labios

 _ **Storybrooke…**_

Emma no habia podido dormir en las ultimas semanas que no sabía nada de la morena, Blanca estaba comenzando a sospechar que algo más estaba pasando, así que la noche anterior la habia abordado, haciéndole confesar que era lo que tenía, esta demás de decirle, que se sorprendió pero lo entendió a la perfección y le dijo que era mejor que dejara de andar fingiendo lo que no era.

Le dijo que si en verdad quería a Regina tenía que hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacer que la mujer confiara de nuevo en ella, y que por ella no tenía que preocuparse que era su hija y que sin importar que la apoyaría, y la quería igual, y que no debería impórtale lo que los demás dijeran, ya que quien iba hacer feliz era ella, no ellos.

– **Te voy a demostrar que realmente te quiero Regina, no voy a dejar que mis miedos te alejen de mi-** sonrio

Se levantó de la cama, tomo un baño, y bajaba a desayunar con una sonrisa renovada, y todo eso se fue al caño cuando encontró a MM y David mirando con asombro a Henry el cual parecía estar llorando.

– **¿Qué paso?-** pregunto mirándolos, miro a su hijo pero este solo bajo la mirada **–Henry-** le llamo, pero este no quería mirarla **– ¿alguien me va a decir que pasa?-** se estaba comenzando a desesperar **–Mary-** miro a su madre que miraba al chico con asombro y decepción

– **Dile Henry, dile lo que hiciste, lo que le hiciste a Regina, ten el valor como lo tuviste al hacerlo** -Emma no entendía porque su madre decia eso

– **¡Yah!, Henry dime que pasa-** el chico levanto la mirada del suelo y sus ojos estaba rijos

– **Intente matar a Regina, le apuñale cobardemente, es eso lo que querías escuchar, quería acabar con su vida, quería que desaparecía de las nuestra, que fuéramos felices, por mi culpa se fue, no quería que te alejara de nosotros, no quería que les lastimara, sabia de lo que sentía por ti y la herí, la herí… yo… ahora ella…-** no pudo terminar de decir nada más porque una mano en su mejilla lo habia hecho callar

– **¡Cállate!-** Emma grito **– ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿cómo has podía seguir a adelante cuando has intentado matar a la mujer que te cuido desde niño? es tu madre Henry, tu madre** -recalco para dejarse en claro por si pensaba en olvidarlo, Henry desvió la mirada apretando los puños **–porque ella te dio más de lo que yo te hubiera dado, esa mujer que te ama, y que arriesgo su vida por ti-** el chico le miro asustado jamás habia visto así, MM y David permanecieron en silencio **–Me decepcionaste Henry, creí que eras un chico que tenía fe, que siempre esperaba lo mejor de las personas, como has podido ser capaz de algo así, no te reconozco no eres ese niño que llego a buscarme hace más de dos años, eres un completo desconocido-** le miro, para luego salir de ahí sin volver a mirarlo.

Solo tomo su chaqueta antes de irse, estaba lastimada ¿Dónde quedaba ese niño tierno, amoroso? ¿Dónde? Camino hasta que se chocó con Ruby, al cual se veía mal, tenía ojeras y estaba ma delgada de lo que recordaba.

– **Rubs-** le llamo

– **Emma-** le trato de sonreír

– **¿Estás bien?-** pregunto

– **Si… yo solo…-** no termino de decir, porque Emma fue testigo de cómo la mirada de la chica se volvía vacía, miro hacia la dirección en la que veía la otra y pudo ver el porqué.

En la acera de enfrente estaba Belle besándose con Gold, podía sentir lo que dolía, y si así se veía ella no quería imaginar como sufrió Regina, fue porque eso la hizo odiarse más, fue por eso que estaba más decidida a recuperarla, demostrarle su amor.

 _ **Boston…**_

Regina ya estaba lista para marcharse, tenía su maleta hecha, y solo se despedía de Zayn y de Taylor.

– **¿Vendrás a Vernos?-** el pequeño la miraba

– **Zayn-** le reprendió su hermana

– **Déjalo Tay-** le sonrio **–Por supuesto** -le dio un beso en la frente al chico **–Tratare de venir cada fin de semana, o cuando tenga libre-** miro a Taylor

– **Te voy a extrañar Regina** -decia el chico

– **Yo también** -le abrazo

– **Se te extrañara** -le dijo Taylor

– **Veras que el tiempo pasara rápido-** la vio bajar la mirada **–Taylor** -le hablo seria **–No voy a olvidarme de ustedes-l** e miro a los ojos **–de ti-** la rubia le miro

– **Eso espero-** susurro

– **No lo hare, en estos dos días me has demostrado que puedo confiar en las persona aun después de que te lastimen, eres una excelente mujer, y me gusta, tú me gustas** -declaro

– **Y tú a mí** -le miro **–Pero no sé si es suficiente para que regreses-** Taylor pensaba que una vez que la morena se fuera, no regresaría, se olvidaría de ellos, que cuando viera a esa tal Emma a su hijo no querría regresar

– **Lo hare, te prometo que regresare, quiero seguir viéndote-le miro –Créeme, en verdad créeme** -pidió **–Este mes ha sido perfecto a tu lado, y no quiero perder eso** -le miro a los ojos

– **Lo hare-** sonrio **–Voy a creerte-** la morena asintió, para hacer algo que jamás en su vida hubiera hecho en otros tiempos, tomo el rostro de Taylor, para unir sus labios

– **Para que no me extrañes-** fue lo que dijo al separarse y subirse al auto.

Taylor no tuvo tiempo de réplica ni nada, solo la vio arrancar e irse, sonrio feliz, al menos esa morena prometía regresar.

Regina no podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara, en verdad Taylor le lograba que sonriera ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba la reina malvada? Bebería estar odiando, destruyendo a esa salvadora, haciéndoles la vida infeliz, pero al contraria, habia huido, cuando en otro tiempo, lo que hubiera hecho era arrancarles el corazón y aplastarlo sin contemplaciones, pero no, salio de Storybrooke para encontrar a esa rubia que la hizo sonreír, que le mostro que hay personas que te escuchan, que no te juzgan, y pueden llegar apreciarte.

Manejo por dos horas antes de encontrar la línea divisora, dio un suspiro antes de pisar a fondo el acelerador, y cruzar de nuevo la línea, manejo hasta llegar a su Mansión, estaciono sin ningún problema, bajo al entrar se encontró que las luces estaban encendida, ella no recordaba a verlas prendido, pero no le dio importancia, así que las apago, miro su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que al parecer no habia vuelo a su verdadero cuerpo, tenía teniendo al amigo traicionero.

Le llamaba así, desde que descubrió que cuando tenía a Taylor muy cerca de ella, cierta parte de ella quería despertar, aunque algunas vece lo lograba, y no era bonito, porque terminaba en el baño encerrada tratando de bajarlo, a la primera vez que le paso eso, se asustó per recordando unas cuanta veces habai dormido con Graham el habia dicho que solo bajaba, o si quería poda hacerlo bajar el mismo.

No habia podido dejar que bajara solo, porque Zayn le informaba el que desayuno estaba listo, así que aunque con asco como la primera vez que se lo vio, lo tomo de la base y comenzó moverlo, lo que ocasiono que sintiera un placer como no lo habia sentido jamás, imágenes de que Emma le vinieron a la cabeza, cosa que no debería pasar, pero también de Taylor, eso la asusto pero no dejo de mover su mano, hasta que termino.

– **Ummm…-** gimió al tensarse

Ese dia habia sido muy placentero aunque jamás lo admitiría, el placer experimentado con esa parte de su ahora cuerpo, le gustaba, y mucho.

Dejo esos pensamientos, aunque el recuerdo de Taylor no quería dejarlo, mejor decidió que tenía que comer algo, no habia desayunado cuando se quitó de Boston, y como que no le apetecía cocinar, así que salio rumbo hasta el restaurante de Granny´s al llegar todos le miraban son creerse que estuviera de nuevo ahí, no le tomo importancia, así que entro al hacerlo, fue Ruby la que la atendió.

– **Buen dia alcaldesa ¿Qué desea ordenar?** -pregunto sin mucho animo

– **Eh… yo… ¿estás bien?-** le miro, la loba se sorprendió ante la pregunta

– **Sí, si… no importa-** se encogió de hombros **– ¿Qué desea?-** la morena quería preguntar de nuevo, pero la voz de una persona la detuvo

– **Regina** -esa voz jamás la olvidaría, escucho esos pasos torpes **–Estas aquí-** declaro llegando junto a ella, la morena no quería mirarla pero aun así lo hizo, y lo que miro la dejo sorprendida, Emma la miraba con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, eso la desconcertó

– **Swan…-** no termino porque otra voz la interrumpió

– **Love-** esa voz, esa voz si deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que desapareciera, que al tierra se lo tragara o no se

– **Killian-** Emma se maldijo el no haber acabado ya con ese hombrecito, decirle que no quería nada con el

– **Te buscaba-** cuando llego junto a ellas beso a la rubia, la cual al no esperarse esa acción fue incapaz de detenerla, Regina no quería seguir viendo esa muestra de afecto así que sin más salio

Emma se tardó en reaccionar, primera porque no se lo esperaba, y la otra porque el hombre le tenía la mano en la nuca, impidiéndoselo, pero no tardo en el que el piratita ya estaba en el suelo quejándose.

– **No vuelvas hacerlo-** le grito, captando la atención de todos **–Te quiero lejos de mí, oíste… muy lejos, te vuelves acercar, y no solo perderás la otra mano-** le amenazo, antes de salir y correr para alcanzar a la morena

– **Pero Love…-** no pudo decir nada más, porque la rubia lo dejo con la palabra en la boca

Emma corrió lo que pudo hasta encontrar a la morena, la cual estaba despotricando con lo que encontraba, le tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia ella.

– **Regina-** le llamo

– **¿Suéltame?-** inmediatamente la morena se soltó y la miro seria **–No vuelvas a tocarme Swan-** le amenazo

– **Regina, tenemos que hablar, yo…-** intento

– **No, tú y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar, todo a quedado claro desde que aquella mañana-le recordó**

– **Si… yo, Regina… por favor tienes que saber que yo…-** la morena negó

– **He dicho que no quiero saber nada, no quiero verte Swan, ahora soy la que no quiere saber de ti** -le apunto, Emma no lo dejaría así

– **Regina-** le llamo cuando esta se daba la vuelta para irse

– **Se lo de Henry** -soltó, tratando de detenerla, la morena se tensó

– **¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-** no esperaba eso

– **Él nos lo dijo, yo… no pude soportarlo, yo lo golpee-** Regina suspiro **–El no tenía derecho, no lo tenía que hacer eso, no contigo Regina, eres su madre, su madre-** la rubia lloro

– **Emma…-** into, pero la rubia no la dejó acercarse, salio corriendo dejando a la morena viéndola partir

Regina no se esperaba eso, no creyó que Henry fuera a decir lo que habia tratado de hacer con ella, camino de nuevo hasta la Mansión, al llegar sintió su teléfono vibrar, al ver quien hablaba vio quien era.

– **Tay-** le nombro

– **Hola preciosa-** escucho la morena **– ¿Cómo llegaste?-** pregunto

– **Bien-** contesto, aun no olvidaba el rostro de la salvadora

– **Regina ¿Qué pasa?-** la otra intuyo algo no iba bien

– **Emma-** contesto **–me la he encontrado, Henry le ha dicho lo que me ha hecho, la vi destrozada yo…-** escucho un suspiro, Taylor sabía que eso podría pasar

– **Necesitas hablar con ella-** aconsejo **–aclarar todo-** siguió

– **Lo sé, pero no me siento con fuerza ahora, yo te extraño-** declaro tímidamente

– **Yo también cielo-** la morena sonrio y comenzó hablar con ella

Regina aun sentía cosas por Emma, la amaba de eso estaba segura, pero ese mes, ese tiempo junto a Taylor, la joven rubia habia logrado ganarse su cariño, haba logrado que sintiera algo más por ella, con Emma no tenía un futuro, ella estaba con ese Garfio, porque ella no podía darse esa oportunidad.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Capitulo Tres, espero este gustando, cualquier duda o pregunta, ya saben dónde contactarme, yo con gusto les responderé._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Una Desgracia**_


	5. Chapter 4: Una Desgracia

**N1: Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a la cadena de televisión ABC.**

 **Siento la demora, pero anda con poco inspiración, pero ya voy recobrándola, no se preocupen no voy a dejar las historias sin terminar, así que por favor solo les pido un poco de paciencia.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Una Desgracia**

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Regina se había regresado a Storybrooke, en esos tres meses todos los fines de semana viajaba hacia Boston solo para encontrarse con Taylor y el pequeño Zayn, como es que se había encariñado con aquel pequeño, también en esos tres meses, Emma intento en varias ocasiones entablar una conversación más allá de solo ser la otra madre de Henry, el cual estaba más que avergonzado.

Fue capaz de hincarse frente a la morena para pedirle perdón, que le perdonara por a verle hecho eso, Regina no supo que hacer, entendía perfectamente por lo que pasaba por l cabeza del chico, pero aun así no dejaba de dolerle lo que él había intentado con ella, le había dicho que estaba bien, que le perdonare, en ese instante el chico fue a abrazarla pero la morena lo rechazo.

– **Henry…-** le llamo impidiendo el abrazo **–Quiero que quede claro algo, no porque te haya perdonado, no quiere decir, que todo estará como antes, pero no es así, estoy muy dolida por lo que me dijiste, por lo que intentaste, es muy doloroso, porque ver al niño que crie, al que le di mi amor, al que le di todo, mirarme de esa manera, ese odio que reflejabas, me rompió de una y mil maneras, porque te necesitaba y tú me alejaste-** el chico lloraba conocedor que si eso estaba pasando era su culpa

– **Yo… entiendo, prometo que me gañere otra vez mi lugar-** le miro **–Te quiero mama-** dijo antes de irse

Regina no sabía cómo sentirse, lo quería era su hijo, pero esa bajes que había hecho, le demostró que el chico podía llegar a odiarla, se sentó en sala mientras bebía un vaso de su cidra de manzana, cuando alguien llamo a su puerta.

– **¿Quién demonios viene a molestar?-** abrió la puerta para toparse con una cabellera negra con mechas rojas **– ¿Miss Lucas?-** le miro

– **¿Puedo pasar?-** pregunto

– **Este… ummm pase-** decidió **– ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?-** le miro

– **Solo quería preguntarte, si cuando vayas a la Ciudad ¿puedo ir contigo?** -la loba le miro esperando la respuesta

– **¿Qué?-** le miro **– ¿Cómo sabes que voy a la Ciudad?-** la morena le miro desconfiada

– **Yo…-** sabía que debía decir la verdad si no quería terminar incinerada **–Te seguí hasta dónde vas, te he visto con Taylor, con el pequeño** -confeso

– **¿Por qué lo has hecho?-** está molesta

– **Fue sin querer, la primera vez que te vi irte, estaba en el bosque en mi forma de Lobo, no le tome importancia pero fueron muchas veces en estas últimas semanas, que hace dos te seguí, y fue cuando te vi, estabas feliz, como hacía tiempo no te veía, como cuando estabas con Henry y Emma, me agrado verte así, y no dije nada, pero me puse a pensar, y yo quiero también dejar de sufrir por alguien que no me ve, o si me ve, no le importa** -Regina la miro

– **No te entiendo-** Ruby le miro contándole todo

– **Creo más bien que Rumpeltinski es el que hace que Belle actué así** -dijo

– **Por lo que me dices ella actúa normal cuando él no está cerca, pero cuando él esta con ella, te ignora, te trata mal-** la otra asintió **–Es eso, ella no quiere que el vea que es feliz sin él, ella depende de él, Gold se ha encargado de hacérselo saber-** Ruby le miraba

– **Él quiere que ella dependa de él, ara que no lo abandone ¿no es así?-** la morena asintió

– **Así es Miss Lucas, y Belle cree lo que el tenebroso dice, aunque ella sienta lo contrario-** la loba

– **Quiero olvidarla** -hablo

– **Lo sé-** suspiro – **Te entiendo a la perfección, yo me fui de aquí por lo mismo, quería olvidarme de Emma, de sus niñerías** -Ruby le miro

– **Lo supuse, creo que fui la única que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con ella, pero era más bien mi olfato que me dejaba saber-** Regina suspiro

– **Pues si** -le miro **– ¿entonces vienes? hoy tengo que ir a ver a Taylor se lo prometí-** Ruby asintió **–Excelente, Red, trae ropa, nos quedaremos el fin de semana ahí, el lunes regresamos, tal vez te sirva para distraerte un poco-** la otra le miro con una sonrisa

– **Sí, gracias Regina** -sonrió antes de salir de la Mansión e irse a preparar sus cosas para la noche

Lo que no sabían ninguna de las dos, es que Belle andaba caminando en busca de la loba para hablar, ya que Rumpel no estaba ahí, entonces quería aclarar algunas cosas con ella, decirle que la quería cerca de ella, que no le importaba que Gold no quisiera, era decisión suya, pero al ver que Ruby salía de la Mansión con una enorme sonrisa, apretó los puños de impotencia.

– **¡Estúpida Loba**!-estaba furiosa, se marchó de ahí despotricando contra la alcaldesa, que había escuchado todo eso

– **Así que la niña bonita si siente algo por esa animal pulgoso** -rio **–Sera interesante hacer que se aleje de ti-** cerro al cortina antes de subir para seguir haciendo su maleta para los días que estaría fuera.

 _ **Departamento Charming…**_

Emma no había asistido a trabajar porque se sentía muy mal, había estado teniendo náuseas y mareos, lo cual no le gustaba para nada, y su humor no estaba para nada mejor, ya que podía estar feliz a enojada, de enoja a triste o todos a la vez, y por si fuera poco comenzaba a subir de peso.

– **¡Esto no puede ser!** -se decía, mientras miraba la prueba **– ¡No puede ser!-** se sentó en la cama mientras se tomaba el rostro con las dos manos **– ¡Es imposible!** -no lo creía porque no había estado con nadie, con Killian solo se había besado, y todo había sido tan desagradable que siempre ponía cualquier excusa para no llegar a más **–Regina-** suspiro

Y recordó con la que había tenido relaciones había sido con ella, con su morena, y una sonrisa enorme se formó en su rostro, en su vientre comenzaba a crecer un pequeño o pequeña, un bebe, hijo de ella y Regina, estaba tan feliz, que no vio cómo su madre entraba y miraba la prueba.

– **¡Estas embaraza!-** chillo asombrada, la rubia le miro con una enorme sonrisa

– **Sí, yo… estoy esperando un bebe de Regina-** cuando dijo Nieves le miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

– **¿Qué?-** grito

– **Calla-** le miro aun sonriendo **–Él bebe que espero es de Regina-** ahí fue cuando por fin pudo contarle todo, su madre en un principio no supo que decir, pero luego se dio cuenta que si la rubia estaba embarazada quería decir que ellas debían ser amores verdaderos, porque es la única explicación que encontraba

– **¡Wow!-** Blanca **–Estoy tan feliz hija-** la abrazo **– ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-** Emma suspiro

– **Esta noche, porque si voy a su oficina no me querrá recibir-** su madre asintió

– **Ella estará feliz hija, yo lo sé-** la otra asintió

– **Yo lo estoy** -se acarició el vientre

Mientras el oscuro rio mientras en la esfera que tenía veía la escena de la rubia, sabía que lo que estaba por venir le convenía, así que sin esperar más, se presentó en la casa de Swan, la vio dormir.

– **Duerme Swan-** se acercó, metió su mano en su la bolsa de saco, tomando un polvo de brillante, de color grisáceo con negro **–Solo te regreso tu naturaleza-** soplo el polvillo, haciendo que la que dormía se rascara la nariz por la comezón **–Nos vemos-** dio una carcajada, lo que hizo que la rubia se despertara con los ojos rojos

– **¿Qué hora es?-** miro el reloj **–Las seis-** su rostro no mostraba algún sentimiento **–Regina ya debe estar en casa-** una sonrisa comenzó a formarse **–bichito, debemos ir a visitar a mama, ella se pondrá feliz cuando sepa de tu llegada-** hablaba con su vientre

 _ **Mansión Mills**_

Regina esperaba afuera a Ruby, debían irse si querían llegar antes de las 9, que era la hora que Taylor estaba ya en el trabajo, quería darle una sorpresa, así que cuando vio llegar a la loba el apuro para que se subiera a su Mercedez y acercarse cuando antes.

– **Eres una exagerada-** Red se ponía el cinturón, mientras la morena ya maneja hasta la línea divisora

– **Silencio Miss Lucas, que ya se nos hará tarde-** la otra solo se encogió de hombros

La alcaldesa solo manejo en silencio, mientras la otra solo miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje no tardaron más de dos horas en llegar, Regina ya sabía dónde estacionarse, así que lo hizo, al entrar le extraño que su chica no estuviera a la vista, porque sabía que ese día, le tocaba miserear, ya que al día siguiente bailaba.

– **Roció-** llamo a la compañera de Tay

– **Dígame Regina** -le miro

– **¿Has visto a Taylor?-** la mujer bajo la mirada **–Roció-** le volvió a llamar

– **Hace 10 minutos Mark le llamo a su oficina-** la chica estaba nerviosa

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pones así?-** la chica suspiro y apretó la bandeja en sus manos

– **Mark llama a las mujeres a su oficina, cuando quiere algo, el… siempre ha gustado de Taylor, pero ella jamás le ha hecho caso, creo que es por eso que el la desea más, yo…-** no pudo terminar de decir porque Regina ya corría hacia el lugar donde sabia era la oficina de ese estúpido

Ruby solo cerro los ojos, y corrió tras la morena, sabía que nada bueno saldría de ahí, así que cuando vio abrir la puerta, ver como la otra entraba más que furiosa, no fue sorpresa encontrarla a ella sobre aquel hombre casi estrangulándole.

– **Regina-** le llamo **– ¡Suéltalo!-** intentaba separarlo de el **–Lo vas a matar-** Regina estaba furiosa

– **Eso quiero, quiero matarlo, ese infeliz** -apretaba mas **–Abuso de ella-** fue en ese momento que vio a la otra chica, rubia que estaba hecha un ovillo con la ropa desgarrada, moretones por todas partes, sangra saliendo de su boca y nariz

– **¡Suéltalo!-** volvió a decir **–el no merece que te manches tus manos con la sangre de una infeliz, este es el mundo real Regina, aquí se le puede castigar con la cárcel, el pagara lo que hizo** -la morena

– **¡Eres una animal!-** le soltó – **De mi cuenta corre que pagues lo que has hecho-** amenazo con los ojos inyectados de odio **–Taylor-** se acercó a la mujer **–Amor** -le llamo

– **Regina-** la chica se abrazó de ella

– **Todo estaba bien cielo, ya estoy aquí, estoy aquí** -Ruby miro al hombre, lo vio queriendo tomar algo de su cajón, por lo que sin más lo golpeo, para darse cuenta que era una pistola

– **Llamare a la policía-** aviso la loba

– **¡No!** -grito Taylor

– **Taylor** -la alcaldesa le miro

– **No lo hagas, no quiero nada que me vincule a él, no creo poder resistir más si lo vuelvo a ver, por favor, sácame de aquí-** Ruby y Regina se miraron

– **Está bien, vamos** -Mills miro a la loba **–Llévala fuera-** le puso sus gabardina a la chica, mientras ella se quedaba a solas con el hombre que estaba medio confundido por el golpe de la loba **–Mira Mark Stirling, te lo voy a dejar claro solo una vez, te veo de nuevo cerca de Taylor o de alguien cercano a ella-** sin más metió la mano en el peuco del hombre, sonrió al darse cuenta que funcionaba aun ahí su magia, agarro el corazón sacándolo del pecho **–juro que te mato-** apretó el corazón en su mano **–Esto será poco de lo que te voy hacer-** el hombre le miraba asustado más al ver que la mujer tenía su corazón en su mano **– ¿duele no es así?-** pregunto apretándola **–Dolerá mucho más, si no me obedeces-** el otro estaba asustado

– **Lo hare, lo hare, no me acercare-** estaba en pánico

– **Eso me gusta-** sin más, metió otra vez el corazón **–Hasta nunca imbécil-** salió de ahí, con una sonrisa, que se borró al recordar que había pasado.

 _ **Storybrooke…**_

Emma se encontraba en la Mansión tocando el timbre sin resultado, su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse más y más, cierto enojo comenzaba, era verdad, en un determinado tiempo de dos meses desde que la morena regreso, la había visto desaparecer un par de días, y hoy también no estaba, abrió la puerta entro sin más, no había nadie, algo en ella comenzaba crecer, no sabía que era pero una especie de algo maligno estaba en ella.

Salió de ahí con los puños apretado, y controlarse para no destruir nada, mientras se iba Gold reía, porque el polvillo comenzaba hacer efecto, ahora solo necesitaba un detonante para hacer que la rubia sucumbiera a su oscuridad, y sonrió.

– **Ese bebe es perfecto-** estaba tan feliz **–Pero voy hacer que se encariñe más con él, así cuando lo pierda, será pero el dolor-** se fue

Emma llego enojada a casa, entro despotricando con quien se encontrara en su camino, Henry casi no hablaba con ella, pero ahora que MM no había podido mantener su boca cerrada, tenía que hablar sobre la llegada de su hermanito.

– **Ma-** le llamo al verla entrar

– **¿Qué quieres Henry?-** pregunto de mala manera

– **¿Estás bien?-** pregunto, porque aunque Emma estaba enojado por lo que había hecho a Regina, no le trataba de esa manera

– **¿Cómo quieres que este, si tu madre no está de nuevo? ¿Dime? ¿Le voy a busca para decirle de nuestro bebe, y qué? No está ¡maldita sea!** -estaba enojada

– **Tranquila mama, no le hace bien al bebe** -Emma le miro mal, sin decir más se fue a su habitación **–Eso no es normal-** dijo, porque él había logrado ver una aura negra en ella **–Tengo que hablar con los abuelos-** se dijo, saliendo del departamento

 _ **Boston…**_

Regina con ayuda de Ruby llegaron al departamento llevando a Taylor que no se soltaba de la alcaldesa, al entrar todo estaba oscuro, Regina sabía que Zayn dormía, así que no hicieron mucho ruido al entrar.

– **Taylor, hay que ir a poner una denuncia-** decía

– **No, no quiero-** hablo mirándola **–Si hago eso, me pueden investigar, y me pueden quitar a Zayn si se enteran de que trabajo, lo puse en peligro Regina, no puedo permitirme que me alejen de él, soy lo uno que tiene, si se lao llevan no poda seguir con su tratamiento-** la morena estaba frustrada al saber que era verdad

Ruby había preferido dejarlas solas, así que se fue a la cocina a preparar te, para tratar de que relajarse, ahora más que nunca sabía que Regina no se separaría de esa mujer, lo cual no le desagrada, pero ella si tenía que regresar a Storybrooke, pero por ahora eso sería en unos días, podía apoyar en lo que fuera necesario.

– **Entiendo-** dijo Regina – **Debes darte un baño, y hay que curar tus heridas-** la otra asintió

– **Voy a bañarme-** se levantó

– **¿Quieres ayuda?-** la otra negó

– **Yo… yo puedo sola** -Mills asintió

Taylor desapareció, Ruby regreso a la sala con te, le dio una la morena que se veía con ganas de ahorcar a alguien.

– **Va estar bien Regina, ella es fuerte** -hablo la loba

– **Lo sé, pero ella tiene razón, no pude denunciar, le podrían quitar a Zayn-** Mills le conto a la otra quien era el chico, Ruby rio al ver como la morena hablaba del chico, como una vez lo hizo con Henry

Siguieron platicando, pasaron cerca de media hora por lo que la morena se preocupó por la mujer, pero al entrar a la habitación la vio dormida en su cama, así que la arropo muy bien, para salir de ahí, no sin antes déjale un beso en la frente.

 _ **Storybrooke…**_

Emma estaba acostada en su cama, mientras acariciaba su vientre, y hablaba con él, estaba feliz en una parte, pero triste porque Regina no estaba, y no podía decirle de la llegada del pequeño o pequeña.

– **Espero que te parezcas a tu mami-** sonrió mientras miraba hacia el cielo por la ventada que tenía su cuarto.

En otra parte Gold hacía de las suyas, ideando el plan perfecto para hacer que Emma abrazara a la oscuridad por completo, Belle dormía ajena de eso pensamientos.

– **Dejare que nazca tu hijo, pero nacerá muerto Emma, o eso es lo que creerás, y odiaras a Regina, la odiaras con todas tus fuerzas porque te dejo, porque no estuvo para ti, pero para la otra sí, mi discípula pagara el a ver encerrado a Belle por mucho tiempo, tu odio hacia ella será su castigo, y el dolor de enterarse de que tuvo un bebe producto de su amor por ti, y murió mientras no estaba contigo-** diabólicamente

Regina en Boston ajena al odio de una persona, ajena que tendría un bebe, y no se enteraría hasta que Emma no abrazara su lado oscuro.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Capitulo Cuatro, espero este gustando, cualquier duda o pregunta, ya saben dónde contactarme, yo con gusto les responderé._

 _Próximo Capitulo…_ _ **Algo Inesperado**_


End file.
